terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Devil End
200px 200px 170px 122px Che mas te vale No j*d*r esta página editandola o seras bloqueado por 2354352 vidas :I. Holeishon Bot/usuario, estas en mi perfil :V, (COMTEMPLA MI ZAFIRO >:D Archivo:Zafiro_Mod.png) yo soy un usuario un poco jodedor a veces, pero ni que fuera malo :V, pero buah, NO me maten por la razon de que NO veo anime D: D: D:, fui moderador de prueba por 3 dias, extrañe mi zafiro D: me gusta Risk of Rain, o como yo le digo, lis of lain. Frigo Me contagió eso de ponerme fotos kawaii en mi imagen de usuario :I. Historia Yo... me registré el 23 de diciembre del 2013, pero empezé a editar despues de la 1.2.3.1, a finales de febrero, poco después de mi cumpleaños. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue poner imágenes a las páginas. El moderador era José, los admins Kro y Zidane, y los burócratas Trufas, Satsu, SM y Marc. La primera vez que fuí al chat tenía como unas 140 ediciones aprox, y estaban Kro, Tru, Sonny y creo que tambien Yoel y Lustoiran, y casi me llevo un ban ;m;. Un par de semanas despues (creo :v) Zidane nos bloqueó por un año a Yoel y a mi, pero sólo duró un día resolverlo y desbloquearnos, Satsu lo bloqueó una semana, pero el mismo se lo quitó, luego lo puso como moderador, sin bloqueo, pero Trufas le volvió a dar admin. Tiempo después, Trufas quizo abandonar la wiki, y le dió moderador a Santi, Yoel, y a Frigo, además de que hizo burócratas a Zidane y a Kronox. Al principio me resultó molesto porque Trufas me dijo "Lord, también te miré a ti, pero no sabía si lo querías", (Me pudo llamar ewe), al día siguiente, Yoel no tenía su cargo, porque Zidane y Satsu se habían puesto a jugar a darselo y quitarselo ewe. Ese día, Trufas me hizo moderador de prueba, y al primer error, me lo quitaban, lo cual pasó en 3 días D:, y después pensé, "No estoy listo para esto, seré moderador cuando lo esté". SM había entrado durante unos días, durante ese tiempo, y a el, a Marc, y a Kro los habían degradado a administradores. Un tiempo después, a Frigo se le retiró el cargo po una razón a la cual aún no estoy seguro de que si fué válida o no, Zidane me lo dió a mi, y Kronox me lo quitó ;m;. Se abrieron unas propuestas para ser moderador, en la cual entramos Paco, Sonny, Yoel y yo. Las elecciones las gané yo, debido a que Yoel las abandonó, Paco no era suficiente, y Sonny no era buen usuario. Poco después, a Santi se le ascendió a administrador, a Paco se le ascendió a moderador, y a Marcse le retiró el cargo por inactividad... y por eso , el pan con queso es rico :v. Si quieres saber mi historia de para que wea edito, la de como conocí Terraria y la de como conocí la wiki pos sigue leyendo, no son tan largas ewe. Comenzé a editar el día que vi los perfiles De Satsu Monster Y Trufas y dije: COMO M#?$%@ TIENEN TANTAS EDICIONES y entonces pensé:quiero editar y en dos dias hice mas de 100 ediciones, pensé que eso habría sido muy difícil, pero ahora que me doy cuenta... acutualmente tengo 1000 :v. Conocí terraria un dia que estabo revisando el canal de un youtuber llamado GamertianCH y pensé: PORQUE SUBES LOS VIDEOS DE UNA COPIA DE MINECRAFT hasta que un dia decidí probarlo, al principio no entendí un c*r*j* pero ñeee, conocí esta wiki, abajito dice como :0. Conocí la wiki cuando estaba buscando en youtube como se hacia la cama FEEL LIKE NOOB y en la descripción había un link de la wiki y ese dia comenzé a leer páginas y a ser "pro", si, porque cuando llegué decia a cada rato que soy pro, pero deje de considerarme pro a mi mismo, excepto por Esto Trufas, más te vale cambiar el nombre de los trufeos Archivo:Sinister.png X vs Zero (Megaman X5) Choices (Nero) Oshichau Zo!! (Omamori Himari) Amigueishons Hongos (Trufas Archivo:Diamante Buro.png): Es es un hongo/seta/trufa/champiñon/toad (nomedigas), es de los usuarios que más me agradan :D, le hice un pixel art en su cumpleaños :V, el bot me dió la bienvenida desde su cuenta y pos... nuse que más decir :V Bluesbreakers (Blues o El azul... Sí eres el azul (mirada)): El lleva tiempo sin conectarse, lo se, pero ando hablando con el por youtube frecuentemente, y tal vez algun dia lo encuentre en el chat por ahi hablando con la gente y los aliens (Satsu) MonsterCraft (Monster):Es un mounstro (nomedigas) tiene más de 2000 ediciones ya van como 2800 ._., su perfil está rre-sheno equis de, y es rosita >.< SatsujinWyll (Satsu Archivo:Diamante Buro.png):Este Satsu y sus 3000 ediciones... uh ñaca ñaca, No Sat, seguiré poniendo imágenes de la wiki inglesa en la wiki de RoR, no importa que te parezcan feas, soy el admin y usuario más activo allí... a rre que seguro ni lees esto :V. Thefrigoman: A el lo había puesto en un tiempo en donde nos llevabamos bien, luego empezamos a pelear y se había quedado porque siempre olvidava quitarlo >.< pero ahora dejamos de pelear y esta aquí con todos los otros :3. Crystyna700: (Crysty) Se llama Crystyna (nomedigas) ANTES se la pasaba hablando de su nene (Charson) y eso me dejaba con cara de -_- KroNoX (Kro Archivo:Rubí Admin.png): Es uno de los administradores de la wiki junto a Santi y Sm, y es el típico usuario que es incapaz de tener un solo enemigo, siempre lo veo todos los días en el chat, y como dijo Trufas es un centinela .-. Yoelmejorxd5 (Yoel o Shoel):El hizo todo lo que pudo para ser mod equis de, yDak lo kickeo al ser mod por 5 minutos y le dejo un trauma .-. Dakzx44 (Dak): Es Dak, se le decia Dakz, ahora le digo Dak, el el unico que le dejo decir "Eishon", Fue moderador por 5 minutos debido a un bug, quiqueó a Shoel y le dejo traumado .-.... LuL. Fantasma inclinado (Ghost o Fantasma inclinado Archivo:Esmeralda.png):Es un fantasma (nomedigas) Suele usar el cel para chatear con nosotros, le digo Fantasma inclinado, es fan del anime, y weas varias, ademas de que siempre tiene lag :c Santiale17 (Santi Archivo:Rubí Admin.png):Se llama santiago (nomedigas) y me dijo welcome to the group el día que me descargue el TBoI además me dice que tiene 19 años pero yo le decía que tiene 17, nomas porque su nombre lo delata (?. ElNinjaZidane (Zidane Archivo:Diamante Buro.png): Es un ninja (nomedigas) El me bloqueo por tener 12 años, le bloquearon a el por una semana y se lo quito el mismo, le degradaron a moderador, y luego Trufas le volvió a dar el admin y ahora tiene buro :I. Smalf (<---):Its a good person, ademas de un gran dibujante que "inspiro" a Frijolito a ser dibujante y cueck cueck cueck cueck :) Fairylove7777 (Fairy):Es un hada (nomedigas) is my frienda y es el hada nº7777 de la tierra y el planeta de las galletas, patatas, gatos, y anime :3 Supernal Chief: "Que mala onda hermano" A el no le agrada el Protocolo de brocoli equis de, pero ahora se porta bien porque si no le pegamos (? Paconick (Paco Archivo:Zafiro Mod.png)Es es galletas, ¿Porque? porque le gustan las galletas (nomedigas), el es uno de los moderadores, junto a mí :'3, y pos no se que más decir: :/. Esta lista puede incrementar :V Apariencia de las Clases de mi pj LordEnder: Sí Crysty, tengo buen gusto por la apariencia de los personajes de terraria, Lord sabe :V, y Santi no por ser tortuga ninja :T. Santiale17: Tu no sabes lo que se siente haber tenido un Sega Genesis de chico y haber pasado horas divirtiendote con juegos de las tortugas ninja... Como amo que suene algo de rock en la radio :'D Una frase de la vida thumb|left|400px|Oye, tranquilo viejo Qopiraich Frijol, No le pusiste qopirqaich a eso de poner qopiraich a tiempo equis de. Si andas aquí es porque estabas leyendo y llegaste aqui (esa ni tu te la crees), o porque dijiste una de mis palabras y te envié a ]]Usuario:LordEnder#Qopiraich|QopiraichFantasma inclinado *Shoel *e_E *Lulz *Jo- *-der *Sidein *ke *Qopiraich *Shutú (youtube) *Brócoli Autorizados al qopiraich Yoel, no le pusiste qopiraich a esto, las personas que autorizo a decir lo de arriba estan aqui *Smalf *Frijolito *Dak *Fantasma inclinado *Zidane *Kronox *Monster *Satsu *Crysty *Supernal *Ender (Sonny, no me vas a trollear con que yo no puedo usar mis frases e_E) NOTA IMPORTANTE PARA EL BIEN DE TU VIDA: 'Solo 'Dak Puede decir "eishon" 30px (y yo tambien e_E) Juegos favoritos 1er lugar: Terraria Soy mod :0 2do lugar: Risk of Rain Soy admin :0 3er lugar: Megaman X <3 4to lugar: Super meat boy 5to lugar: The binding of isaac 6to lugar: Super mario bros X 7mo lugar: Minecraft 8vo lugar: Castle crashers Videito :3 Ahora mira la razón de porque Charson me dejo en la Charzone (Zona en la cual No puedes salir, como la friendzone, pero con Char) Si, lo hice, con la enfermera y en la 1.2.3 pero lo hice *Thefrigoman: Anda a hacerlo en la 1.1.2 y despues hablas con Charson *LordEnder: Anda a hacerlo en cualquier version y hablas conmigo e_E *GhostLean: ... thumb|center|670 px Páginas creadas Santi, tu tampoco pusistes qopiraich equis de Trofeo del rey babosa Iron Crate Trofeo de Duke Fishron Tackle Box Bloques Adamantite Beam Ladrillo de obsidiana Bloque de Asfalto Espada de Oricalco Madera boreal Ladrillo de Cobalto Ladrillo de Piedra Perlada Skull Armadura de Madera de Palmera Bloque de Titanio Fishron Wings Madera de palmera Obsidian swordfish (Lo shientu Kro D:>) Motosierra de paladio Bloque de Titanio Motosierra de oricalco Hotline Fishing Hook Caña de Pescar Dorada Categoría:Perfil de usuario